


From the Journal of One Wilson P. Higgsbury

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Journal entries from a lone Gentleman Scientist and his journey in the ConstantAKA: if charlie wants to kill me I'd love to see her try and get away with it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Explosion

Autumn. Year 1, Day 4.

I decided to do a bit of exploration away from camp. With a solid start to my base and armed with basic tools I set off to get a better lay of the land. Past the pond wall to the other side of the river where the Beefalos resided. But I wasn’t heading south. No, I was heading northwest. All was well until I stumbled upon what I could only consider to be an abandoned base. Wooden, spiked walls surrounded the outside, but I could barely see anything inside. Perhaps whoever had been here before took all their valuables with them? And that’s just when I spotted it! A treasure chest! Just inside the entrance to the base and completely unguarded to boot! This could be my little guilty treasure. 

Or so I thought.

You see, this was not an ordinary chest. I approached the chest with glee and once I had arrived, I quickly opened it. Before I could even begin to look at what was hidden inside I was blown back, loud thunder clapped in my ears and a light blinded me. After a moment to regain my eyesight and sit up to process what had just happened, I noticed it had gotten a lot warmer. A whole lot warmer. With a hand to my head in pain, I opened my eyes to see fire and a lot of it. No wonder it was getting hot out here! I pushed myself back in the dead grass as I watched the walls burn, the pain from the blast beginning to make my head throb. 

Once I’d stood up, hand still grasping my head, I realized that there might be resources inside the still-burning walls of the base. Against my better judgment, I waited for the walls to burn a tad more before jogging inside. The heat was unbearable, and upon entering the base I grabbed what little Beefalo wool there was and dashed out, as the inside was nearly barren. Discounting what had already burned to a crisp anyway. I waited until every wall had burned down around me. I carefully picked up whatever ashes had been left behind, ash still counts as a resource after all, and headed home, the burns made the walk home extremely unpleasant but I’m sure after resting a while I’ll feel much better.

Still, though, it’s sad. The booty I thought I had found turned out to be BOOM-ty.

\- Wilson P. Higgsbury


	2. Two Brushes with Death

Winter. Year 1, Day 24. 

Today I died. 

Not just once, but twice. With the help of touchstones near the Tallbird nest and the first pig village, I’m still alive. I’m grateful for that. The creatures in the night caught me off guard and I had no way to build a fire before it was too late. Then, upon reviving the first time, I thought I would be alright. The morning was coming! 

But it was all for nothing. 

Again the darkness caught me when I was vulnerable. I had no resources and could not see. It was horrifying. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before, and dying is such a traumatizing experience. The unbearable pain of having sheer darkness eat you from the inside out, your life can’t even flash before your eyes in the night as every nightmare and fear you’ve ever had plays before you like a horror film. I never want that to happen again. I believed I have recovered physically, though I will most likely never recover from the trauma I live with now from dying in the dark.

I must be more careful in the future. Who knows what can happen to me here.

\- Wilson P. Higgsbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, in-game, was legit the scariest thing to me because the First time I was literally building a campfire when it happened and this world isn't endless so I panicked AND THEN I HAD TO PANIC ALL OVER AGAIN


End file.
